


Where the Chips Fall

by ami_ven



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane makes Abbie see her world a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Chips Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "revelation"

To be honest, Abbie was a little sad at how well Crane had adjusted to the twenty-first century.

Most of the time, of course, she was pleased that he was making a life for himself, that he didn’t feel so out of place anymore. But she kind of missed the way he reacted— with childlike marvel or indignant rage, she could never be sure which it would be— to things that she took for granted every day.

Escalators, for example, were “an abomination— surely the reason this century’s youth were so often overweight”, while microwave popcorn was “truly a godsend, both entertainment and sustenance.” And even when he wasn’t delighted or enraged by modern life, Crane had a way of making her question things she’d never thought about before. It wasn’t even usually anything mind-blowing, just a different way of looking at things that was very refreshing.

Because there were some days— long days, filled with ordinary human violence, days spent tracking thieves and murderers— that it was actually _comforting_ to come home and find that her colonial-era roommate had baked six dozen chocolate chip cookies, just because he wanted to see what difference the type of chocolate chips had to the recipe.

Not much, it turned out, but they were all delicious.

THE END


End file.
